Scornubel
Scornubel, also known as Caravan City, is a major tradestop for caravans. It lies on the northern bank of the River Chionthar, where the Trade Way reaches the river. Its population is made up of many races and can increase by between six and eight times during the summer. The river is populated by barges, narrowboats and skiffs which make their way west as far as Baldur's Gate southeast along the Chionthar to Berdusk and northeast along the River Reaching to Hills Edge. A person from Scornubel is known as a Scornubian or Scornubrian. Government The city is ruled by Lady Rhessajan Ambermantle, three Lord High Advisors who were formerly merchants, and an additional council of merchants. Lifestyle Because there is so much trade passing through the city, a lot of buildings and businesses change hands rapidly, meaning that the city does not have many permanent landmarks. All year round, many inhabitants sleep in their caravans or simply out in the open, using a bale of hay as bedding, rather than paying for a bed in more comfortable accommodation. Traditional entertainment consists of mock battles between humans and monsters, monsters trained to dance or perform, or monsters that participate in comedy or spellcasting. Occasionally these monsters can break free and turn on the audiences. Violence In the past, Scornubel has been raided by bugbears and hobgoblins. These raids are more likely during the winter months. The city has problems with thieves and dopplegangers. Creatures like dopplegangers and lamias are tolerated in the city because of their special powers, and the city is used as a meeting place for illithids and yuan-ti, when the Underdark or Skullport are not suitable. Notable buildings Official buildings * Scornubel Hall stands on the east side of the Trade Way and is the seat of government. The door warden is named Eljan. * The Red Shields office. * The Free Traders of Scornubel offices. Religious buildings * The Healing House of Lathander is a temple to Lathander, the city's only temple. Trade buildings * The city's harbor is muddy and on the west side, there is a fish market and a ferry dock from where the Southdock Ferry sails. * The smithy run by Kaerus Thambadar is on the east side of the harbor. * The shipwright Arkaras's yards are also on the east side of the harbor. * Trail Lords headquarters. * Highmoon trading coster. * The Windriders trading coster. * Purple Sun trading coster. * Tallahabur the wagonmaker. * Surefeet Trademasters headquarters. * The Stags Caravan Company headquarters. * The Spice & Wine Shop. * Malikhar the Outfitter. * Angah Lalla's shop. * Thyumdar's Reliquary; Eremosckh (general store). * The Everfull Jug winery. * Ehaevaera's Beauty Rooms. * Ssimbar's Fine Clothes. * Preszmyr the Herbalist. Clubs, inns and taverns * Mother Minx's is a festhall in the city. * The Nightshade nightclub. * The Dusty Hoof inn and tavern. * Far Anchor inn. * The Jaded Unicorn inn and tavern. * The Raging Lion inn and tavern. * The Thirsty Thunder Beast tavern. * Traveler's Rest inn. * The Fishym & Smoka inn. * The Randy Wench tavern and gaming room. * The Jester's Bells tavern, festhall and baths. * Thruu's Way Rooms and Dining inn. Notable inhabitants * Lady Rhessajan Ambermantle, ruler of Scornubel. * Angah Lalla, the fence and curios dealer. Notable roads and streets * Far Rider Street * Northstorm Street * Red Shields Road * Stumblepost Trail * Trade Way * The Walk Category:Large cities Category:Settlements in the Fields of the Dead